Journeys Beginning
by The Ultimate Ginger
Summary: *Contains some spoilers*. Takes place after the 4th series of Doctor Who, 2nd season of Torchwood,and the 1st season of Sarah Jane Adventues and after 10 has turned into 11.


I own nothing it all belongs to someone else. Mostly the BBC. No flames would be nice. Also 11dw means the 11th Doctor. Please try to enjoy.

Martha didn't know what to expect. She had received an invite to some party

Curtsey of one Capt. Jack Harkness. She was to show up to Space Aliens at 6 PM sharp. When she

Showed up at the restaurant she couldn't help but notice all the stereotypes that were plastered around the "Alien" themed restuanunt. She didn't have to look very hard to find Jack. I mean

All you have to do is look for the tall guy in a World War 2 coat. But she also saw Gwen and Ianto sitting there and also a very confused looking man staring at the man in the giant "Alien" suit

Martha: Jack to do you mind telling me why you invited me here?

Jack: Martha Jones so good to see you again.

Martha: Jack you never do change do you?

Jack: Nope.

Martha: Do you mind telling me why I'm here?

Gwen: yes Jack do tell us I had to leave Rhys(again) to come here.

Inato: Well at least I don't have to make the coffee for everybody else. I love restaurants.

Jack: *points to confused young man*: See him?

Martha: Yeah.

Jack: Would you believe it when I say he is the 11th Doctor?

Ianto:*spits out drink for comedic effect*: Are you serious?!

Martha: Yeah Jack you can't be serious.

Gwen: I cancelled a picnic for this?!

Jack: I wouldn't joke about this.

Martha: *points to "The 11th" doctor" Oi you! Say something only the real doctor would!

11DW: *frowns* you're not Rose!

Martha: It's the Doctor all right.

Jack: I have no idea how the regeneration even happened. We just ran into each other and I decided to have a little Happy Regeneration party.

Martha: Doctor Do you remember me?

The 11th Doctor looked Martha and said "How can I ever forget you Martha we faced the family of blood with their army of scarecrows, Daleks and the empire state buliding, seen

Judoon on the moon, Shakeshere and Carionites, seen an old man grow young again, and took over a year to finally stop the Master". Martha was just about to say something when

Three kids ran past her almost knocking her over.

Martha: Watch it!

Just then Sarah Jane Smith showed up.

Sarah Jane: You'll have to forgive them. After all they're only children.

Jack: Nice to see you again Sarah.

Sarah Jane: Please call me Sarah Jane.

Jack: *grins* whatever you like.

Then Sarah Janes "companions" showed up again.

Luke: I still don't get why someone would want to dress up in a giant alien costume like that.

Maria: You asked the same thing about Chukie when we went to Chuck for Clyde's b-day.

Clyde: OI! I told you NOT to EVER say that out loud!

Maria: My bad.

11thDW: Sarah Jane!

Sarah Jane: Doctor! You look so different.

11DW: That is the idea.

Sarah Jane: Don't I know it.

Martha: Jack did you invite anyone else?

Just then who else would show up but G.I. Jane. I mean Jenny.

Martha: How did I know someone else would show up after I asked that?

Jack: Jenny. So glad you could make it.

Jenny: I'm sure you are Jack. Hi Daddy!

Gwen: Did she just call him Daddy?

Jack: Well she was pretty much born yesterday.

Jenny: Daddy I have a gift for you. Open it!

The 11th Doctor has a weird look on his face as he opens this rainbow colored box from his daughter. Upon opening it he finds out it's a picture frame. With a picture of him and

Jenny riding a huge roller coaster. Jenny has her hands in the air but the Doctor looks like he needs a barf bag. ASAP.

Jenny: I had one taken when we went to the annual fair on the 12th sun of Gousler.

11DW: Gee Jenny I don't know what to say.

Jenny: A thank you would be nice. I mean I bought two of them and they were both 16 pounds each.

Gwen: Would you say that's a nice place to have a Honeymoon?

Jack: It's a nice place. Except when all the tourists come.

Luke: Mum can

Sarah Jane: You called me Mum! *hugs Luke like only a mother can*

Luke: I can't breathe.

Sarah Jane: *lets go* Sorry. You were saying?

Luke: I want to go play video games.

Clyde: But we need money.

Sarah Jane: I remember in my day when things were only 2 pounds. Then we would all go play stickball.

Maria: How old are you?

Sarah Jane: If you never ask me that again I'll give you guys more money.

Luke, Maria, and Clyde all agree to this.

Jack: If I don't ask for your age do I get a kiss?

Sarah Jane: *slaps Jack*. That's for hitting on me in front of everyone. *hands them their video game money* you guys have fun. But no laser tag. Not after what happened last time.

The kids ran away to teach Luke how to play Whack a Mole. Once inside the game room they found the DDR game.

Luke: What is the propose of this game?

Clyde: To see who the better dancer is. Plus chicks love it.

Maria: It's like Guitar Hero. Only for your feet.

Clyde: I could challenge you. But I think it would be an unfair advantage.

Ianto: Then maybe I could give you more of a challenge.

Clyde: *scoffs* you? But you're like 30 or something.

Ianto: Then you shall win.

Clyde: Fine. This shall be easy. Watch and learn Luke.

Luke took out a notepad and pencil. Ianto took off his coat and set it aside.

Clyde: I'll let you pick the song. You might want to pick a slow song.

Ianto ignored him and choose "Day and Night". You might know it. Before long the song started and people gathered around to watch it all unfold. At first Clyde was winning but

Soon Ianto was in the lead by two more perfects. Clyde couldn't believe it. Ianto was dancing like the wind. That boy could dance. Once the song was over everyone cheered. Ianto

Wasn't even out of breath. Clyde was however.

Clyde: Not to bad.

Maria: Not to bad?! He beat the pants off of you!

Clyde: I suppose so.

Maria*in the most fangirly voice possible*: Can I have your autograph?

Ianto: Yeah Sure. *takes out a pen and signs Maria's head*

Maria: Thank You!! *tries NOT to Fangirl*

Sarah Jane: There you guys are come on we were just about the bring out the special surprise.

They all left the game room and went back to the table.

Luke: What kind of surprise is it?

Clyde: Wow you know so much about Science and Math but the Bane didn't think to give you a LITTLE bit of common since?

Luke: The Bane hates common since almost as much as belly buttons.

Random guy running through the resuraunt: RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! SHES GOT A GUN!!

But they weren't really in danger only because it was none other than Rose Tyler oh and handy.

Jack: rose I didn't think you'd be able to come!

Rose: well there's a big hole in time and space just to come here but it was sooo worth it

handy: I like pancakes.

Rose: that's great darling.

11DW: ROSE!! *runs up and hugs her*

Rose: I assume this is the new Doctor?

Martha: WAIT! You mean everyone knew about this BUT me?!

Jack: Knew about what?

Martha: The new Doctor party thing!

Everyone: If that's the case than yes we all did know before you!

Martha: Well that's just great!

Jack: Cheer up Martha. Besides now that everyone is here its time for the surprise.

Sarah Jane: Mr. Smith I need you!

Jack: What was that about? Don't tell me you're married!

Sarah Jane: Not that it's any of your business but I'm not married. Mr. Smith is my computer.

Gwen: So you married your computer? And people think me and Rhys are a messed up couple.

Sarah Jane: Well I could explain it. But what fun does it leave. You'll just have to watch the next season.

Rose: Yeah sure whatever. Anyway what's this big surprise anyway?

Jack: Will you please bring out the cake?!

All of a sudden K-9(the doctor's trusty dog) came out. Balancing a cake on his back. It was shaped like a Tardis and said "Happy Regeneration"!

11DW: I must say Jack. I'm surprised it's not some trick or something.

Jack: I'm just full of surprises.

K-9-Happy Regeneration,Master!

Maria: OMG HE CALLED HIM MASTER! ISN'T HE LIKE THE BAD GUY OR SOMETHING!

Sarah Jane: Calm down. He calls everyone either master or mistress.

Maria: oh that's right.

Waitress: Can I get you guys anything else?

Now normally they wouldn't have even said much else to the waitress. But when they looked up they saw it was none other than Donna Noble.

11DW:DONNA!

Donna: Oi! Why do you talk like I know you?

Rose: Oh Donna don't you remember you helped save the world with us.

11DW: You probably don't recognize me.

Donna: Space Man?

11DW: You remember!

Donna: My mum just kept telling me those were dreams I had. But I thought I knew better.

Jack: Great to see you again Donna.

Donna: I don't remember you though.

Jenny: Trust me you don't wanna know.

So the party was great. The doctor had a lot of his friends next to him and there was no Daleks or whatever else to bother him.


End file.
